The Starlight Diaries (Gilwen's Diary)
by Fangirl131
Summary: The third and final book of the Starlight Diaries trilogy. It continues the story left by Lindir's Diary. ((FF HAS DECIDED TO DELETE HALF OF THIS. SADLY, MY LAPTOP ALSO DIED AND I HAVE NO WAY TO GET BACK THE TWENTY-SOMETHING CHAPTERS LOST. IF YOU ARE SO INCLINED FEEL FREE TO READ IT BUT IT'S A BIT MESSY.))
1. Chapter 1

I'm looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested please PM me. Thanks!

* * *

Kili,

My name is Gilwen. I am twenty years in man years, and I am going to document my days. My Naneth and my Ada write to their fallen parents, but I have you to talk to. I know that you will never look at these pages, or read the words, but I need someone to talk to.

Naneth gave me your runestone when I was young, and I will hold on to it forever.

I hope you have found a lady up there, so you do not have to be alone. I know that if you still love Tauriel, you will be angry that I am writing to you.

I send you Starlight.

Mela,

Gilwen


	2. Chapter 2

Kili,

Legolas is teaching me some more work with daggers. I can win a fight with a sword, and I have won against Legolas before, but with daggers, I can only do the most basic steps.

I was sparring with him today, just for fun. I won.

We went to the edge of the gazebo where we were fighting and sat down. We just sat for a few moments, trying to calm our breaths. After a few moments, he laughed lightly, and I asked him what was so funny. He smirked at me, and asked if I would like to hear a story. I nodded, and he smiled.

"When your Naneth and Ada were young, they were in love. After the Ring had been destroyed, I decided to stay in Imladris for a few hundred years, and I was great friends with Tauriel, and I watched her fall in love. I helped save Lindir's life, and when he was all healed, I decided to tell them that they were going to have a daughter. It was all in good fun, of course."

He paused, and looked at me carefully. I could only imagine the picture that I made, my hands covering my smile, eyes shining, and skirts fluttering in the wind. He laughed quietly, and finished his story.

"They thought it was a joke, and I did too. Until now."

I gasped, staring at him carefully. "Do you really love me?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled at him, and bit my lip. "Legolas, you're like a brother to me, and… My Naneth would be angry with me." I said, tears forming in my eyes. I stood up awkwardly and picked my sword up off the ground. I smiled at him half-heartedly, sprinting away.

I got up to my room, and unstrapped my armor, dropping it to the floor with a clang. I ran out onto the balcony, trying to run away, stopping short when I realized that I could see the dueling gazebos. I could see Legolas, just staring at the marble, and I realized that I should have never let him go.

I took a deep breath, jumping onto the tree branch, climbing to the top of the tree. I stared up at the sky, watching the streaks of color announcing the sunset. I knew that it was time to eat, but I did not care. I wanted to stay up there forever.

I heard Ada knocking on my door, so I swung down from the branches and opened the door. "Mae Govannen, Ada!" I said, smiling. He smiled, glancing at the armor and weapons on the wooden floor. "By the Valar, Gilwen! This room is a mess!" He told me, rolling his eyes. "When you were little, I would come in your room and it would be no less clean than this." I laughed, going to sit on my four-poster bed.

"Lindir!" I heard Naneth shout. "The evening meal started ten minutes ago! Please get our lovely daughter and yourself over here!" Ada rolled his eyes. "I know, Meleth!" He yelled back. He sat on the edge of the bed carefully. "I'm here if you need me." He said, and took my hand. "May I escort the lovely Gilwen to her shouting mother?" He asked. I laughed and followed him out of the room to next door, where Tauriel was waiting. We started walking in the direction of the dining halls, Naneth and Ada holding hands.

"Mae govannen, Gilwen. How was blade training with Legolas?" Naneth asked me, smiling. I forced a smile. "I won the final duel of the day!" I told her, and it seemed like it was worth the fake enthusiasm to see her smile. "Meleth, you said that she would be a warrior. You were right!" She said, poking Ada. He smiled at her, kissing her softly.

I took a deep breath, walking faster. Ada took the hint and snickered, walking faster as well.

When we reached our designated dining hall, we took our seats at our table. When I realized that I had to sit in my normal seat, with Eldarion on my right and Legolas on my left, I had to hold back tears. It was good lettuce, fresh from the gardens, but I barely tasted it.

When we left, Legolas stopped me for a second. I turned away, but I felt his hand wrap around my sword. I smiled weakly at him, and turned away. He followed me, turning left instead of right, to his room. I ran to catch up with Ada and Naneth, and when we got to our rooms, Ada decided that we should change into something that would work well to spar in, and then he said to meet down at the sparring gazebos. I smiled half-heartedly, unlocking my door. Naneth told me that they'd meet me in nine minutes, and I smiled at her.

I pushed open the door, sighing. I shook my coat off, unlacing my dress quickly. I shrugged it off, grabbing another from the wardrobe. I laced it up, struggling with the new style. My armor was still lying on the floor, so I picked it up, strapping it on gracefully. I smiled, walking out to the balcony. I took a breath and spun off, holding onto a branch halfway down. I swung up onto the branch, climbing down the tree nimbly.

I laughed as I ran towards the dueling gazebos, my sword swinging by my side. When I got to the one that Naneth and Ada were in, I smiled at them, and drew my sword. It was then that I noticed something.

There was a small heart carved in the tree behind a pillar, and a white knife lying on the ground.

I knew that knife.

"I must retire to my room. I have business to attend to." I told Naneth and Ada. Tauriel nodded and Ada smiled. "We will see you when the sun rises, Gilwen." I smiled weakly, picking up the knife from the ground. I shoved it into my belt and ran back to my room. I didn't feel like climbing the tree, so I walked up the winding staircases instead. That was a bad choice.

I had to walk past Legolas's room to get to the next staircase.

I took a deep breath, smiling weakly. I raised my hand to knock, but then I sat down on the floor, leaning my shoulder against the wooden door. I hesitated for a moment, and then slowly pressed the tip of the blade into the wood, dragging it around to create a small heart. I knocked lightly on the door, dropping the knife.

I let it fall to the ground with a small ting, standing up hastily and walking away. I could hear him opening the door, but I did not care. I ran to my room, feeling as if the weight of the world had fallen off my shoulders.

When I unlocked my door, I unstrapped all my armor and hung it up nicely. I would not notice until morning that there was a small note hidden in my sheath. I was too tired.

I curled up in the sheets, crying myself to sleep.

Mela,

Gilwen

* * *

I still need a Beta please! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Kili,

When I woke up, Lindir was sitting by my side, gently braiding my hair as if I was still a small child. I did not have the heart to slide off his lap, so I just curled up into a ball. He started singing me my old lullaby, and I felt like I could just stay there forever.

Until he asked me what was wrong.

I sighed shakily, trying to breathe. "Legolas." Was the only word that came out of my mouth, all twisted and broken. Ada took a breath carefully, and told me that he knew that voice. "I have felt like that before. Your Naneth loved a dwarf a long time ago, the one that owned your runestone. One day Tauriel decided to visit the dwarf's grave, in the dwarf-kingdom Erebor. When she left on her horse, I just watched her leave. The same strangled voice came out of my mouth. I know what you feel, Gilwen."

I looked at him, feeling understood and loved. "Ada, I-I don't think that it would be proper for Legolas and I to be lovers." I told him. He smiled at me. "Tauriel is very nearly twice my age. If you truly love each other, then I give you my blessing, and I am sure that your Naneth would say the same."

I laughed shakily. "Thank you for the braids, Ada." He beamed at me. "It was my pleasure. I hope to see you sparring later!" He said, gently sliding me off his lap. "I should get back to my own room. Tauriel thinks I'm getting her breakfast." He told me, and I giggled.

When he left, I stood up quickly, taking my dress off, realizing that it was the one that I wore yesterday. I tugged a new dress off the shelf, smiling when I saw that it was the same green as my eyes. I pulled it on and laced it up, reaching for my sword. It was in its sheath, but there was a bit of paper curled around the hilt. I uncurled it and there were only two words.

Forgive me.

"I will, Legolas." I said, and I twirled out onto the balcony, swinging down the tree. I stopped when I got to the next level down, realizing that it was Legolas's window. I took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the glass. I could see Legolas get up from his bed on the side of his room, and I bit my lip sheepishly. The sun was just rising.

He didn't seem to mind though, and he smiled confusedly and opened the window. "Mae Govannen…" He said, his voice confused. "Mae govannen, Legolas." I said, my voice light. "May I come in?" He raised his eyebrows, smiling at me and holding his hand out. I took it and he helped me climb through his window.

When I sat down on the floor, I saw that he was still wearing his nightclothes, a white shirt and pale green leggings. It made me blush when I looked at his face. His hair was all knotted and free of braids, wispy and golden in the rising sun. I smiled at him carefully, and then I shyly asked if I could braid his hair. He told me that I was welcome to, and I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed, sitting behind him.

I ran my fingers through his hair, gently detangling the knots one by one. He sighed and leaned into my touch. When I finished brushing out the tangles, I twirled and twisted my fingers through his hair, spinning careful braids that weaved through his hair.

Even when I was finished with his braids, I kept on running my fingers through his hair, just enjoying the feeling of silk swirling around my fingers.

I stayed there for a long time in the morning, and Legolas undid my braids and then redid my hair in return. We sat there, silent, until midday. I told him that I should probably leave to meet my family, but as soon as the door shut, I looked down at the wood, and I saw something.

A small heart was carved in the door, and right next to it was the heart that I carved.

I froze for a minute, and then sat down and ran my finger around the heart. I smiled, pressing my hand against the heart. I knew that Legolas sensed my presence, but I could not pull my hand away from the heart. I heard his footsteps coming towards me, and I stood up carefully, turning to walk away. I heard the door open, and I took another step. I pulled my foot up to take another step, but a smooth hand reached out and held my wrist.

He turned me around slowly. "Starlight, why don't you stay until tonight?" "Starlight?" I asked him. He smiled. "You're name means Starlight Maiden, and I love the name Starlight." "It's a beautiful nickname." I said, and I stepped back inside.

I stayed there until it was time to go back to my room and get dressed for Mereth Nuin Giliath, the Feast of Starlight that introduced you to my Naneth.

Mela,

Gilwen

* * *

I'm really sorry about the mess-up... I posted the wrong chapter! Really stupid of me...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kili,

I am afraid that your star has too many good effects. I am smiling as I write this, remembering what happened last night.

When I had to go back to my room, I climbed out the window, Legolas watching amusedly. I swirled around the tree, climbing up to my room. When I swung around the balcony, I walked to my wardrobe and threw all my celebratory dresses on the bed. I only had three, because I spend more time weapons training or always ready for a spar, meaning that I wear warrior dresses all the time.

I looked at the fabric, weaving through the air in three different colors. Two greens, one dark, one light, twirled with a longer cream. They were so beautiful that I didn't want to turn away, but I walked over to them, picking up the cream dress, woven with starlace. I very nearly tore my dress off, but the laces were easy enough that I did not have to. I pulled the starlace one on, and I snatched my cloak off its hook.

I knocked on Naneth and Ada's door, and they had already lit the candle for the climb, and they were going to get Legolas, for the sun had just gone down.

I told them that I would go get him, and I flew through the halls, down a staircase, crashing into someone right in front of Legolas's door. "King Thranduil?" I asked, bewildered. "Please, do not call me a king. I am not your king, Gilwen." He told me, smiling warmly. I stared at him for a minute, and then the door opened and a blur of green and white flew into Thranduil's arms. "Ada! I did not know that you were going to be here, it has been twenty years!" Legolas said, his eyes shining. "Hello, Legolas." Was all that Thranduil said, and A then he nodded at me.

"I believe you are coming with us to celebrate Mereth Nuin Giliath?" I said, concentrating on breathing as I saw that Legolas was still wearing my braids. My hand drifted up to his hair, tracing the pattern of the braids. Thranduil cleared his throat, and I jumped, remembering that he was there. I blushed, and Thranduil let go of Legolas, holding his hand instead.

I led the two of them up the stairs to Naneth and Ada's room, and when we got there, Naneth's eyes widened, and she almost flung herself into Thranduil's arms, stopping herself just in time. "Mae Govannen, Tauriel." He said, and she strode back to Ada, kissing him lightly one more time.

When we got to the top of the rock, it just happened to be the very one that Ada proposed his marriage to Naneth on. I sat on the very edge, staring at the drop. The ground laid nine hundred feet below us, the waterfall pouring through a clearing in the trees. I stared up at the stars, finding your star quickly. I heard Ada calling me back to where they had decided to stay, and quietly murmured "Sila." To your star, and then I got up and walked over to them.

Naneth took my hand and kissed my forehead lightly, sitting down again with the rest of the group. Thranduil was drinking wine again, some new variety from his cellars. He offered the bottle to Naneth, and she handed it to Ada, who passed it back to Thranduil.

After Naneth and Ada had their fill of Thranduil's wine, I walked over to the edge again and sat down, taking off my boots to dip my feet into the water. I could hear Legolas's footsteps coming towards me, but I did not turn or even look at him. In the corner of my eye, I could see him sit down next to me, hair fluttering in the light breeze. He took my hand, pointing to one of the small constellations.

"That one is the two Trees." He explained, and I smiled. "That is Kili's star." I told him in return, pointing. He smiled at me, and I could hear Naneth explaining to everyone about Kili's star behind us. I took a deep breath and rested my head on Legolas's shoulder. He lifted my chin up with his hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

His lips were soft and sweet against mine, drawing me in closer. I traced my fingers across the braids in his hair, and he pulled away slowly.

I looked at him, wondering why he had broken away, and he pulled me away from the edge, leading me back towards Thranduil and Naneth and Ada. He motioned for me to be quiet, and I listened to Naneth trying desperately to explain to Thranduil that Legolas and I were not bonded to each other. It was very funny, and I could not help but laugh.

Ada looked at us carefully, and Legolas kissed me lightly once. I stared at him, laughing even more, and Ada laughed, the whole situation hilarious to him.

When we went back at sunrise, Legolas told me I was welcome to tap on his window anytime. I laughed and went to my room, and when I took my cloak off, I found a note in it.

It said "Please don't break my window."

Mela,

Gilwen


	5. Chapter 5

Kili,

Legolas is so formal! It gets quite funny at times.

I was sitting on my bed, exhausted after cleaning my room. I was just about to jump up and get some berries to eat, but then I felt someone's presence. I rolled my eyes, walking out onto my balcony. Legolas was sitting on the floor of it, leaning against the side.

"Mae govannen, Legolas." I said, and I held out my hand to him. He took it, and I led him inside, sitting him on my bed. He looked at me seriously. "Gilwen, daughter of Tauriel, may I request your permission to court you?" I raised one eyebrow at him, and he struggled to keep a straight face. "Legolas, is that even an appropriate question? It is like asking your wife of forty years if she would like to be bonded to you!" He took a breath, and then agreed. I smiled at him, and he leaned closer.

I tilted my chin up slightly, and in less than a second, Legolas was pulling me closer, and his lips tangled with mine. He twisted around me so that I was completely twirled in him, embraced in a kiss light and sweet as honey.

I pulled away for a moment, blushing. "That's much better than the formalities." I said, and he laughed, ghosting his lips over mine quickly. I smiled, and I was about to kiss him again when I heard a knock on the door.

Legolas pulled away and ran out onto the balcony while I went and got the door. I opened it, and there was Naneth, with Ada peeking out from behind her. She smiled at me, and I let her in, laughing a bit. Legolas walked into the room, and I pretended to look surprised, but I could tell that she was not fooled. She glanced slyly at Legolas, and his eyes widened.

"Gilwen, I suppose I will have to explain to Thranduil that you and Legolas are courting." She said, and then sighed dramatically. Ada rolled his eyes, and twirled on his heel, leaving us some privacy. Legolas bounded over to my side and swept me to the floor, pressing his lips to mine as Naneth watched, stunned. I giggled, breaking away and standing up, still holding his hand.

Naneth laughed, still shocked. "I'll leave you two hopeless romantics and chase after Lindir." She said, and turned away. When she shut the door, I turned to Legolas, flustered. "Why do you do that?" I asked him. He smiled at me innocently. "Do what?" He countered. I sighed, exasperated. "Kiss me like that in front of my parents!" "Oh…" He mused. "I see…"

I laughed at him, smacking his arm playfully. He tilted his head in my direction, and pushed me against the wall, kissing me again.

Mela,

Gilwen


	6. Chapter 6

Kili,

I could tell that Legolas was tired from the short three-day journey back to the Greenwood, but he insisted on coming to visit me before he went back to his room.

He sat on my bed, curling up and closing his eyes. I laughed and rubbed his back, smiling at him and singing him a lullaby.

Little child

Surrounded by the trees

My little child

Floating with the breeze

Dream of the sea

The blues and the greens

Sparkling and weaving

Around my child

Little child

My little boy

Sleep my child

May the Valar bless your sleep

When I finished his lullaby, he fell asleep, curling up around my quilts. I smiled and pulled an extra cloak off my hook, and I lay down on my balcony, watching the Stars until I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to Thranduil screeching about Legolas and I sleeping in the same room.

Mela,

Gilwen

* * *

My attempt at writing a lullaby. Sorry :(

Also, I'm so sorry that I haven't finished the story, I thought I uploaded it!

Love you all!


	7. Arwen's Note

Kili,

I could tell that Legolas was tired from the short three-day journey back to the Greenwood, but he insisted on coming to visit me before he went back to his room.

He sat on my bed, curling up and closing his eyes. I laughed and rubbed his back, smiling at him and singing him a lullaby.

Little child

Surrounded by the trees

My little child

Floating with the breeze

Dream of the sea

The blues and the greens

Sparkling and weaving

Around my child

Little child

My little boy

Sleep my child

May the Valar bless your sleep

When I finished his lullaby, he fell asleep, curling up around my quilts. I smiled and pulled an extra cloak off my hook, and I lay down on my balcony, watching the Stars until I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to Thranduil screeching about Legolas and I sleeping in the same room.

Mela,

Gilwen

* * *

My attempt at writing a lullaby. Sorry :(

Also, I'm so sorry that I haven't finished the story, I thought I uploaded it!

Love you all!


End file.
